plants_vs_zombiezfandomcom-20200214-history
Black-Eyed Pea
Mega-Grow |Tribe = Bean Pea Plant |Traits = None |Abilities = This gets +1 /+1 when a Zombie Trick is played. |Rarity = Premium - Super-Rare |Flavor Text = "You shoulda seen the other guy!"}} Black-Eyed Pea is a premium super-rare plant card in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes, and a member of the Mega-Grow class. It costs 2 to play, and has 2 /3 . It has no traits, and its ability gives it +1 /+1 every time a Zombie Trick is played. Statistics *'Class:' Mega-Grow *'Tribes:' Bean Pea Plant *'Traits:' None *'Ability:' This gets +1 /+1 when a Zombie Trick is played. *'Set - Rarity:' Premium - Super-Rare Card description "You shoulda seen the other guy!" Update history Update 1.16.10 *Rarity change: Rare → Super-Rare Strategies With By itself, Black-Eyed Pea is a powerful plant for its cost, with its 2 /3 stats being at the high point for 2-cost cards. However, its real use lies in its ability as a deterrent against heavy trick usage from the opposing hero: As zombie tricks can be highly dangerous to the plants if properly used, Black-Eyed Pea can help cutting trick usage by giving the plants notable benefits with each trick usage and force the enemy to be more careful. Black-Eyed Pea is technically immune to Nibble, as it will just gain the stats back (unless it only has 1 health, and the fact the zombie hero still gets healed). This plant benefits a lot from a trick-based deck, so having Black-Eyed Pea against AI opponents like Immorticia would really help. Another occasion is Professor Brainstorm's boss battle in Brains in Danger! where Professor Brainstorm's deck is full of Eureka cards, giving Black-Eyed Pea a huge advantage. Additionally, since Black-Eyed Pea is a pea plant, it can benefit from The Podfather and Torchwood, making it even stronger. Black-Eyed Pea is also a bean plant, so this can also help in a bean deck with Admiral Navy Bean and Bean Counter, provided that you use Green Shadow. Against Avoid using tricks too early unless the zombie fighters can deal with it. This plant essentially locks down nearly all tricks and is pretty formidable early with its stats. Using powerful zombies will be the key, as well as bouncing this plant. However, Rolling Stone and Weed Spray can take this out immediately, as can Locust Swarm. Alternatively, zombies with stat-lowering abilities such as Pied Piper and Landscaper can weaken it without triggering its ability. A sneaky strategy is if you have any instant kill tricks like Rocket Science or Cut Down to Size, then you could spam cheap tricks until this plant has a high enough amount of strength points, then finish it off with the aforementioned tricks. Gallery Black-Eyed_Pea_stats.png|Statistics BlackEyeCard.png|Card Trivia *Before the 1.2.11 update, if a trick was used to get its health exactly to 0, it would not be destroyed, instead it would still do its special effect and survive with a +1/+1 boost. This does not affect tricks that instantly destroys it like Locust Swarm. *Despite being called a Black-Eyed Pea, it is also a bean card. **This is because the real life plant is a bean, as its name coming from the fact that it has the appearance of a "black-eyed" pea. *If the player uses Carried Away or Lurch for Lunch on a zombie to destroy it, it will not play its destroyed animation. Instead, it does its animation of activating its ability, and disappears without fading. **This is presumably a glitch, as this does not occur when it is destroyed by other tricks. *It has a lot in common with Paparazzi Zombie, as both gain +1 /+1 upon the play of a zombie trick. *It, Bonk Choy, and Muscle Sprout are the only Mega-Grow plants that attack with their arms. **Out of the three, Black-Eyed Pea is the only one that isn't in the leafy tribe. Category:Plants Category:Plant cards Category:Premium cards Category:Premium plants Category:Mega-Grow cards Category:Mega-Grow plants Category:Pea cards Category:Bean cards Category:Super-rare cards Category:Super-rare plants